Biology Never Prepared Me for a Hanyou
by morgan.ada
Summary: Kagome is starting college and meets her three roommates: Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. It will be a year filled with drama, romance, and humor. How will it all turn out? Read and find out :


Hey guys. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, just the idea behind the story. For my usual readers sorry I haven't updated "Save the Last Dance..." but I **am** working on it! I have a ruptured disc in my back so between physical therapy and laying on my stomach in the floor I've been writing as much as I can. I wrote this kinda short just to see what kind of reception it will get so please review and enjoy!

-Morgan :)

* * *

I lift the last of my boxes out of the trunk of my car and head towards the doors of my new dorm building. I draw in a breath and head towards my room. I struggle to open the door with my foot while trying to balance the boxes in my arms.

"Here, let me get that" a voice from behind me says. The person opens the door, and I rush through to lay my boxes on the floor.

"Thank you" I smile.

"No problem. I'm Sango by the way" the girl says.

"I'm Kagome."

"Nice to meet you, Kagome." Sango says. I smile and shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Sango. Uh, I know this is a dumb question but since we live in a co-ed dorm...are there any boys rooming with us?" I say rather embarrassed.

"Actually, I have no clue who our other two roommates are," Sango says.

"Oh thank you Kami! I get to room with two exquisite creatures!" a male voice says from the door.

"Please tell me you're joking," Sango sighs. The boy drops his things and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Dear Sango, please stop hiding you're true feelings. I know you can't resist me. You haven't been able to resist me all through high school...Oh hello" the boy says while grabbing my hand.

"My name is Miroku, and I would love for you to bear my children." A loud cracking sound echoes through the room. Sango falls to the ground laughing while Miroku brings his hand to his cheek.

"Back away weirdo" I say. Sango continues cackling until another voice came from the door.

"Uh...I am in the right room right?" a silver-haired boy asks. I freeze, instantly taken aback by his appearance. Sango pulls herself off the floor and moves her stuff by mine.

"Looking for room 119?" Sango asks.

"Yeah" the boy replies.

"Then yeah you're in the right place." Sango says while opening her boxes. The boy puts his boxes down and holds out his hand.

"Inuyasha," he says with a smile. Sango grabs his hand.

"Sango," she replied.

"I'm Kagome," I say with a smile while trying to decide where to put boxes.

"Nice to meet you both," he says with a smile.

"Is no one concerned with me!" Miroku pouts like a toddler.

"No" Sango and I say simultaneously. I can already foresee a wonderful friendship.

"I'm Miroku," he says to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just nods his head. I open a box and ask Sango which wardrobe she wants.

"I'll take the one on the right side of our beds," she says with a smile. I nod and open the doors to the wardrobe to the left and begin to fill it with my clothes.

"That is an exquisite lace bra, Kagome," Miroku says with a lecherous smile.

"Look, idiot. Stop doing that creepy flirting thing. It's not cute. I will not bear your children, I will not date you, and most importantly I will **not** hesitate to knock the living hell out of you if I catch your hands anywhere near my clothes. Understand?" I say seriously. Miroku nods, and Sango high-five's me. I pull out my sound system and plug my phone into it.

"Anyone mind if we have a little music," I ask.

"Go ahead," Inuyasha says with a slight smile. I put my phone on shuffle, and I start to dance while unpacking the rest of my stuff.

"I love this song!" Sango exclaims while singing along. We all cringe slightly but smile anyways.

"I call bottom bunk!" I say while leaping onto my bed.

"Well...get up and help me put my sheets on my bed then," Sango says. We each climb the ladders at the opposite end of the bed and start putting her sheets on. I hum to myself and start tucking in the last section of sheet when my foot slips. Great...first day with these people, and I'm going to injure myself. I wait for the impact of the floor, but open my eyes surprised when my chocolate eyes are met with golden amber ones.

"You should be more careful," Inuyasha says putting me down. I blush.

"Thanks," I say shyly.

"No problem," he says.

"Oh my god! Yasha!" a female voice screeches from the hall.

"Hide me...for the love of ramen hide me," Inuyasha says shoving himself under my bed. I pull my comforter to hang over the open area just in time.

"Uh where did Yasha go?" the girl asked pointedly.

"Uh number one, who the hell are you. And two, who or what is a Yasha," Sango says with an underlying threatening tone.

"I'm Kikyo. We went to school together idiot," the girl said. Sango scowled but then laughed.

"Oh I remember you now. You look different with that new nose and urm...flotation devices," Sango says. I stifle back a laugh and can hear Inuyasha doing the same. Kikyo rolls her eyes.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she asks again. Sango thinks.

"Oh you mean silver-haired boy?" she asks. Kikyo nods annoyed.

"He went outside to get more of his things," I say more with more confidence than I anticipated. Kikyo scoffs and heads outside. Inuyasha crawls out from under my bed and smiles.

"Thanks, I owe ya one," he says. I nearly melt. How can anyone have a smile like that?

"N...no problem," I say. Yeah...way to sound confident there Kags. He chuckles, and we all finish unpacking our things.

"Well...I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I am starving!" Sango says emphatically.

"I second that," I say as my stomach growls.

"Well I'd say so," Sango says and we all laugh. I think I'm going to like living with these guys...well besides Miroku. Speaking of which...where is the idiot.

"Uh...where did Miroku go?" I say. We all look around the room, and then hear a loud smack from the hallway.

"Betcha a milkshake he just grabbed a girl's ass!" Sango says running into the hall.

"You are so on!" I say running after her. We see a girl down the hallway screaming at Miroku as he runs towards us with a mischievous smile.

"I can't resist a girl with a nice butt," he says while reaching towards Sango's. She grabs his hand and twists it.

"Touch me and I will break your hand," she says dangerously as she shoves him towards to other girl's angry boyfriend.

"Have fun with that," I say to Miroku as I pull Sango back in the room. We rush back into the room, and I run into something muscular. When I look up from the floor I realize what it is I ran into. A shirtless Inuyasha. I instantly cover my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I say blushing.

"For what...oh for crying out loud Kagome I doubt Inuyasha cares," Sango says yanking me off of the floor. Inuyasha laughs and pulls a shirt on.

"Sorry...I felt I needed to change if we are going to eat," he says.

"Well we may be making a pit stop by the hospital," Sango laughs. Inuyasha tilts his head to the side in confusion and I suddenly realize something. He has doggy ears! Oh my gosh, how could I miss he was a hanyou! Miroku burst through the door and slams it shut just in time.

"That guy is a brute!" he says wiping the blood from his lip.

"Well idiot what did you do to that poor girl down the hall to make him want to kill you?" Sango asks sarcastically.

"I just wanted her to bear my children!" Miroku says. Sango and I look at each other and simultaneously slap the back of Miroku's head.

"Oww! Why is everyone doing that!" Miroku cries. Inuyasha, Sango, and I all start to laugh. Miroku rolls his eyes.

"Are we eating or not?" Sango asks looking through her clothes.

"Yes, so hurry up and change clothes," Inuyasha said.

"Question...where the are we going?" I ask. We all stare at each other hoping someone answers.

"Pizza?" Miroku says while wiping his lip. The rest of us nod, and I grab a pair of jeans and a shirt while Sango starts throwing clothes everywhere. I walk to the bathroom, close the door, and change in just enough time to prevent Sango from knocking the door down.

"You take forever!" Sango yells through the door.

"Sango...it's been three minutes. Heaven forbid I take the time to be fully clothed before opening the door," I say jokingly.

"Oh please do come out half naked," Miroku exclaims. Before Sango and I can react, Inuyasha smacks Miroku in the chest.

"Don't talk about her like that. She's a lady. Respect her," Inuyasha says sounding almost mad.

"Hey what about me?" Sango asks.

"Uh...I'm not sure that you qualify as a 'lady' per say," Inuyasha says with a grin on his face. I burst into laughter and shove Sango into the bathroom before she can kill him.

"When do I get to change?" Miroku asks. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Just change right here," I say unhappily as I cover my face. Inuyasha chuckles.

"Kagome just uncover your eyes. No woman can resist me," Miroku says. Inuyasha and I both laugh uncontrollably. I turn to the bathroom and see Sango peeking out at Miroku. She's watching him change! Oh goodness. This will be an interesting year. Sango comes out of the bathroom right as Miroku finishes changing.

"Well, let's go. I'm starving!" she says grabbing her wallet. I grab my wallet and walk out the door behind the rest of the gang. I dig out my key and nearly jump when my hand grazes Inuyasha's.

"Heh...sorry. I already had mine out. I didn't know you were getting yours out," Inuyasha says with a smile. I nod stupidly, and Sango snaps me out of it.

"Let's go!" she says. Inuyasha locks the door and the four of us head out of the dorm. I look at Sango and Miroku arguing like two elementary school kids who like each other and then I glance at Inuyasha who flashes a smile. This year...is going to be amazing.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxx

I grab the last of my boxes and head to my new dorm room. I still can't believe I'm here...starting college. After that hell of a summer I had with that crazy Kikyo a fresh start is needed. I head down the hall to room 119. I slow down to peek in the door when I hear arguing.

"My name is Miroku, and I would love for you to bear my children." A loud cracking sound echoes through the room. A girl with long brown hair falls to the ground laughing while the guy named Miroku brings his hand to his cheek.

"Back away weirdo" a girl with raven hair says. I have to remind myself to breathe. I have to snap myself out of it.

"Uh...I am in the right room right?" I ask. The raven haired girl just stares at me. The brown haired girl pulls herself off the floor and moves her stuff by mine.

"Looking for room 119?" she asks.

"Yeah" the I reply.

"Then yeah you're in the right place." the girl says while opening her boxes. I puts my boxes down and hold out my hand.

"Inuyasha," I says with a smile. She grabs my hand and shakes.

"Sango," she replies.

"I'm Kagome," the dark haired girl says with a smile while trying to decide where to put her boxes.

"Nice to meet you both," I say with a smile.

"Is no one concerned with me!" Miroku pouts like a toddler.

"No" Sango and Kagome say simultaneously. Those two are gonna get along great.

"I'm Miroku," the boy who was slapped says. I just nod...I'm afraid to touch his hands because he reeks of lust. I start to open my boxes while Kagome and Sango start discussing who gets which pieces of furniture. Then the idiot opens his mouth.

"That is an exquisite lace bra, Kagome," Miroku says with a perverted smile.

"Look, idiot. Stop doing that creepy flirting thing. It's not cute. I will not bear your children, I will not date you, and most importantly I will **not** hesitate to knock the living hell out of you if I catch your hands anywhere near my clothes. Understand?" Kagome says seriously. Miroku nods, and Sango high-five's her. Talk about a spit fire. Kagome pulls out a sound system and plugs her phone into it.

"Anyone mind if we have a little music," she asks.

"Go ahead," I say with a slight smile. When in the hell did I start grinning like an idiot. I need to stop. After this summer, I don't know if I'm ready for this dating shit.

"I love this song!" Sango exclaims and starts to sing along. I fight the urge the growl and cover my ears. The only downside to being a hanyou is these damn ears. Sango and Kagome decide which bed they want.

"Well...get up and help me put my sheets on my bed then," Sango says to Kagome. I start to put my sheets on my bed on the bottom bunk while the two girls climb the ladders at the opposite end of the bed and start putting Sango's sheets on. I hear Kagome humming and look up slightly to see what she's doing without her seeing me. Her foot slips and without a second thought, I rush over and catch her. She tenses up waiting for the impact of the floor, but opens her eyes surprised when she sees me.

"You should be more careful," I say putting her down, and hoping she doesn't see my blush.

"Thanks," she says shyly.

"No problem," I say.

"Oh my god! Yasha!" a female voice screeches from the hall. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Hide me...for the love of ramen hide me," I say sliding under Kagome's bed. She pulls her comforter to hang over the open area just in time. I hold my breath.

"Uh where did Yasha go?" the girl asked pointedly.

"Uh number one, who the hell are you. And two, who or what is a Yasha," Sango says with an underlying threatening tone. New best friend material? Maybe.

"I'm Kikyo. We went to school together idiot," the girl said. Sango scowled but then laughed.

"Oh I remember you now. You look different with that new nose and urm...flotation devices," Sango says. I stifle back a laugh and can hear Kagome doing the same. I hear Kikyo huff and know that she's rolling her eyes.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she asks again.

"Oh you mean silver-haired boy?" Sango asks. I hear Kikyo huffing and getting annoyed.

"He went outside to get more of his things," Kagome says with confidence. I like a girl who can hold her own. Wait...what am I saying? I mentally smack myself. Kikyo scoffs and heads outside. I crawl out from under Kagome's bed and smile.

"Thanks, I owe ya one," I say.

"N...no problem," Kagome says, her voice wavering. She couldn't be nervous could she?

"Well...I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I am starving!" Sango says emphatically.

"I second that," Kagome says as her stomach growls.

"Well I'd say so," Sango says and we all laugh. I think I'm going to like living with these guys... even Miroku. Speaking of which I wonder how long it will take until the girls notice he's been gone.

"Uh...where did Miroku go?" Kagome says. We all look around the room, and then hear a loud smack from the hallway.

"Betcha a milkshake he just grabbed a girl's ass!" Sango says running into the hall.

"You are so on!" Kagome says running after her. I hear a girl down the hallway screaming at Miroku as he runs. I peek out in the hallway to watch the show unfold.

"I can't resist a girl with a nice butt," Miroku says while reaching towards Sango's. She grabs his hand and twists it.

"Touch me and I will break your hand," she says dangerously as she shoves him towards to other girl's angry boyfriend. I move away from the door and slip off my shirt to change.

"Have fun with that," Kagome says to Miroku as she pulls Sango back in the room. The two girls rush back into the room, and I fail to move quickly enough. When I look down to the floor I see an intrigued, but embarrassed Kagome.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome says blushing.

"For what...oh for crying out loud Kagome I doubt Inuyasha cares," Sango says yanking her off of the floor. I laugh and pull a shirt on.

"Sorry...I felt I needed to change if we are going to eat," I say.

"Well we may be making a pit stop by the hospital," Sango laughs. I tilt my head to the side in confusion and I suddenly feel Kagome's eyes on me. I subtly look at her and notice her staring at my ears. Great...she just realized I'm a hanyou. Miroku burst through the door and slams it shut just in time.

"That guy is a brute!" he says wiping the blood from his lip.

"Well idiot what did you do to that poor girl down the hall to make him want to kill you?" Sango asks sarcastically.

"I just wanted her to bear my children!" Miroku says. Sango and Kagome look at each other and simultaneously slap the back of Miroku's head.

"Oww! Why is everyone doing that!" Miroku cries. Sango, Kagome, and I all start to laugh. Miroku rolls his eyes.

"Are we eating or not?" Sango asks looking through her clothes.

"Yes, so hurry up and change clothes," I say hoping to hurry the girls up.

"Question...where the are we going?" Kagome asks. We all stare at each other hoping someone answers.

"Pizza?" Miroku says while wiping his lip. The rest of us nod, and I sit on my bed while Kagome grabs a pair of jeans and a shirt and Sango starts throwing clothes everywhere. I watch Kagome walk to the bathroom and close the door. Sango starts towards the door, fist raised and ready to knock down the door.

"You take forever!" Sango yells through the door.

"Sango...it's been three minutes. Heaven forbid I take the time to be fully clothed before opening the door," Kagome says teasingly.

"Oh please do come out half naked," Miroku exclaims. A growl builds in my throat and I instantly smack Miroku in the chest.

"Don't talk about her like that. She's a lady. Respect her," I say trying to hold back my anger. When in the hell did I get so defensive over the wench? I barely even know her.

"Hey what about me?" Sango asks.

"Uh...I'm not sure that you qualify as a 'lady' per say," I say with a grin on my face. Kagome bursts into laughter and shoves Sango into the bathroom before she can attempt to kill me.

"When do I get to change?" Miroku asks. Kagome rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Just change right here," she says unhappily as she covers her face. I can't help but chuckle at her childish antics.

"Kagome just uncover your eyes. No woman can resist me," Miroku says. Kagome and I both laugh uncontrollably. Kagome turns to the bathroom and I follow her line of sight to see Sango peeking out at Miroku changing clothes! I knew something was up with those two. Sango comes out of the bathroom right as Miroku finishes changing.

"Well, let's go. I'm starving!" Sango says grabbing her wallet. I grab my wallet and walk out the door behind Sango and Miroku while Kagome grabs her wallet. I dig out my key and nearly jump when my hand grazes Kagome's.

"Heh...sorry. I already had mine out. I didn't know you were getting yours out," I say with a smile. Kagome nods in a daze, and Sango snaps her out of it.

"Let's go!" she says. I lock the door and the four of us head out of the dorm. I watch Kagome look at Sango and Miroku squabbling in front of us, and then she glances at me. I smile at her and think to myself...maybe this year won't turn out to be so bad after all, especially if I get to see her everyday.


End file.
